ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodus of the Planet of the Apes (2020 Film)
Exodus of the Planet of the Apes is a 2020 sequel to the 2017 film War of the Planet of the Apes with Matt Reeves planning to return as director. Synopsis 13 years after the events of War of the Planet of the Apes, Cornelius is the leader of the apes during a nuclear war between the remaining human armies. After a nuke is dropped near the apes, a gas is released which is the mutated version of simian flu that makes people mute but has a different effect on the apes. The apes then must journey to safety. Plot Thirteen years after Caesar led the apes in a rebellion against Colonel McCullough and the Alpha-Omega army, his son Cornelius is leading the colony with Maurice as his advisor. The ape clan has found themselves in the middle of a nuclear war between different groups of humans with the mutated simian flu continuing to ravage the human population that is still left. New bombs are being created that release gas when they come into contact with the ground. One hits in the oasis and releases gas and all the ape's breathe in the gas but nothing happens. Cornelius, Bad Ape, Maurice, Rocket, Maruikei (an albino gorilla), and Akamaru (a silverback gorilla) hold a council to decide if it is time to move further east. They unanimously agree. Maruikei stays back to talk with Cornelius. Cornelius warns Maruikei what her uncle did and that she should not fall too low standards that Winter did. Maruikei tells Cornelius that she is not his uncle and that she wants to show that her family is not all evil. She storms off mad at Cornelius. The next day they leave. Cornelius sends out a few apes including Maruikei and Akamaru to scout out what is ahead. The small group of apes returns. They are missing four. They encountered a few humans along the way. The humans retaliated and shot a few of the apes but the others were able to tackle them and restrain them. In the night they finally arrive where the small group of humans is. These humans can't talk. They put them on a few spare horses and make camp where they are. The next morning they hear many bombs in the distance. The apes start to go faster and hear a few humans talking. They hide behind tall grass they ambush them. There are no humans instead, apes. There is a standoff between the two colonies. Gunfire erupts and four apes from the new colony are killed but the leader of this new colony comes out. His name is Aono Zaius. Maurice recognizes him and walks up to him and embraces him in a long hug. Maurice's cousin is Aono and they haven't seen each other for a long time. The apes stay there for a while and the two governments decide to join forces and become one. They call themselves the Ape Colony of Western America. Strange things start to happen to some more apes. They develop speech. As they journey they see ahead in the distance small bombs raining down on a vast mountain range. They see a few gas plumes rise from the mountains. Screams erupt from the mountains. The apes start to panic but Cornelius calms them down. They decide to camp near the mountains for the night. They hold an Ape Council meeting and decide to go north to where the mountains aren't so steep. The next morning they go north. THey send out a small group of apes to see what is ahead. the apes come back and they say that there is a military base for the Alpha-Omega army. Cornelius talks to Nova in sign language. Nova decides that Cornelius should attack them. The apes ambush the group and take over the base. They lock the humans in large cages. The Apes explore their arsenal and find hundreds of nukes with names of places like Beijing and New York. None of the humans can talk. Soon some of the apes start to walk straight up and something is happening with the apes. Aono Zaius and his second-in-command Morida talk about their plans to overthrow Cornelius, & what is happening to the apes which are caused by the gas. Later Morida sneaks out to the missile room and presses the button that says New York and a massive bomb leaves the building and causes a small earthquake. Akamaru hurries in and catches Morida. Akamaru brings Morida to Aono and Cornelius. Aono & Cornelius decide to leave behind Morida with the humans. Morida tries to reveal what Aono and what she was up to but Aono silences her. They lock Morida in the cage and then leave the station. The ape's journey through grasslands. They then find an abandoned military station. Like the past station, there was a large room with nukes. They make camp there and decide to keep guard so nothing terrible happens like the last time. That night Cornelius has a dream that humans look a lot like humans. They talk and stand up straight. The next day they leave and come to the ruins of a city called Chicago where there is a group of apes who can also talk. Cornelius then realizes that his dream has come true and the apes are evolving and becoming more human-like there is an ape council meeting with the addition of Aono Zaius. They decide to join together the three ape colonies. They decide to call themselves the Ape Colony of America. That night Caesar talks to Maurice. They talk about what happened with Morida and Aono Zaius's suspicious behavior. They think that maybe Aono is more than he seems. Maurice leaves to go check on the meeting to decide what the colonies next plan is. Cornelius stays behind. He sits down on a log. He sees a few bomber planes near the city. He starts to run and starts shouting out to get cover. Alarms come on and they all rush to a bomb shelter under a large building. There are a few explosions but nothing significant. Then they hear a bunch of footsteps. The apes hear a bunch of footsteps. Humans have invaded. They stay there for a while. The apes are cowering in fear. After a few hours, they hear footsteps walk away. Soon they hear helicopters leave the scene. To be safe they stay down there for a few hours. One by one they come out of the shelter. The whole city is decimated. The apes of the Lake Michigan Colony are devastated. They walk around and almost nothing is left. Later that night, Cornelius, Aono, & Peanut Butter (the leader of the Lake Michigan Ape colony) have a meeting. They decide that they should go further east until they find a coast and that is where they should stay. The next morning they leave. As they are journeying. Akamaru and a bonobo from the Salt Lake colony get in a fight. They start throwing punches. Bad Ape intervenes and tells them to stop. Rocket spots something off in the distance. Cornelius sends Bad Ape and Rocket to go investigate. They ride off. After a few hours of journeying it starts to snow. Then it becomes a blizzard. They take refuge in an abandoned mill. A few apes go on a shift to wait for Bad Ape and Rocket. In the middle of the night, Bad Ape comes back alone. Bad Ape is brought to Cornelius and Lake. Bad Ape tells them that another bomb exploded and that Rocket stepped on a landmine. He then started to go back but he got stuck in the blizzard. Bad Ape then goes to bed. Cornelius is patrolling the grounds when he overhears a conversation between Aono and an ape. He hears of his plans to kill or enslave all humans. Cornelius then heads back. In the morning the blizzard has turned into a light snow. The apes then start their journey. Soon enough they get to a sandy beach and there they find the statue of liberty. Cast & Crew Main Cast Apes *Toby Kebbel as Cornelius - a male common chimpanzee, Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, Member of the Ape Council, and leader of the Muir Woods Ape Colony & Ape army. *Steve Zhan as Bad Ape - a male common chimpanzee who lived in a zoo before the Simian Flu outbreak, Member of the Ape Council, and spent his days as a hermit before joining Caesar's Ape Colony. *Karin Konoval as Maurice - a male orangutan, Cornelius's adoptive father, adviser, third-in-command of the Ape Army, a teacher, member of the Ape Council, Cousin of Aono Zaius and the Ape Colony's overseer. *Andy Serkis as Aono Zaius - a male orangutan, Maurice's cousin, and leader of the Salt Lake Ape colony. *Terry Notary as Rocket - a male common chimpanzee, Member of the Ape Council, and the second-in-command of the Ape Army. *Ty Olsson as Maruikei - a female albino gorilla, member of the Ape Council, niece of Winter, & fourth-in-command of the Ape Army. *Michael Adamthwaite as Akamaru - a female silver-back gorilla, member of the Ape Council, & Luca's daughter *Sara Canning as Lake - a female common chimpanzee, and Cornelius' sister-in-law. *Judy Greer as Morida - a female silverback gorilla, & second-in-command of the Salt Lake Ape Colony. *Devyn Dalton as Peanut Butter - a female bonobo, & leader of the Lake Michigan Ape Colony. Humans *Evanna Lynch as Nova - A mute human who was infected with the mutated Simian Flu, & Cornelius's human advisor